Slayer Sonnets Duel
by Lupo669
Summary: Buffy and Anita are set up to kill each other by someone with an agenda. A story in verse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters contained within.

That would be Joss Whedon, L. Hamilton, JK Rowling

Duel:

A moon lit night, the wind was still

A lone wolf howled, across the hill

They came to battle, in the dark

Stood face to face, across the park

#

One golden hair, and deep green eyes

She brought death, as evil's prize

Who fights for light, and all that's pure

Her trust in truth, is strong and sure

#

She died not once, but twice for love

By water then earth, when she fell from above

Her sacrifice bought, eternal rest

This then was ripped, from her breast

#

The friends she left, had loved her so

They could not bear, to let her go

They brought her back, from out the light

From warmth and peace, as was her right

#

Now she struggles, with her plight

Again fighting Evil, night after night

She searches for, some spark of fire

That will burn away, her heart's desire

Of returning to, the peace and light

That was her reward, for her life's blight

#

The other is death, with raven hair

Her eyes dark brown, complexion fair

Queen of leopards, and wolves too

Her power grows, with all she's been through

#

She fights to live, she's always won

Her friend's death, made her come undone

One that was lost, He of violet eyes

She had sworn to protect, from earthly demise

#

Nathanial, Jason, Asher and Cherry

These are the ones, raven hair must bury

The Were's were killed, by a silver blade

The Vamp by a stake, that was specially made

#

For the Chosen One, at the Hellmouth site

Not knowing it was, once lost in a fight

Engraved on the side, in a silvery layer

One word accused, this was done by the "Slayer"

#

Willow, Xander, Giles and Dawn

Their bodies strewn, across the lawn

They were clawed and torn, from toes to hair

A challenge was left, upon the stair

One word alone, on the parchment of white

"Executioner" it declared, in the harsh sunlight

#

To shocked to think, to angry to ask

They both start out, upon their task

To find the cause, that took their light

They that helped them both, carry on their fight

#

With hearts turned cold, and hard as stone

They each set out, once more alone

To find the ones, and make them pay

For loved ones that, were killed that way

#

Their paths do cross, while both are lost

Each looking for release, no matter the cost

As sparks orange and red, fly in the night

Each giving in, to their need to fight

#

Sword to sword, and knife to knife

Each trying to end, the others life

They parry and duel, across the land

Weapon to weapon, hand to hand

#

As one moves forward, the other feints back

Each one in turn, pressing the attack

Using all their skill, their opponent to catch

Each comes to realize, they are evenly matched

#

They come to a draw, these powerful two

Each vexed the other, neither knew what to do

They are forced to speak, explain their claim

For both were caught, in someone else's game

#

"You killed my friends", Raven hair spat out

"You killed my family", Green eyes yelled with a shout

They continued shouting, each in turn

The words rasped out, making throats burn

#

"How could you kill them, and leave them to rot"?

#

"I swore when I found you, you'd die on the spot"

#

"I've never killed anything, that hadn't killed first"

#

"Of all things to happen, this is the worst'

#

"When did you lose the ones, of which you speak?"

#

"It was early on Tuesday, tomorrow a week."

#

"It couldn't be me, I was away all that time"

"Helping the cops to solve a strange crime"

#

"The stake that you mentioned, was lost in a fight"

"A girl named Kendra, had died that night"

#

At last they have found, a common ground

And with a solemn oath, they become bound

Together to find the ones, that took all away

They'd hunt them all down, and then make them pay

#

Many miles away, across oceans of blue

A powerful dark wizard, had more work to do

To keep two great warriors, out of his way

He must find a new crime, at their feet to lay

#

He cannot understand, it was so sweet

The bodies were left, blame placed at their feet

Still the two women, worked it all out

In the midst of their fight, as they scrambled about

#

Instead of his plan, holding them back

They were coming for him, both on the attack

Closer and closer, they will come to his lair

The Order of the Phoenix, will help them there

#

The day soon may come, when they will all meet

Until then he will gladly, send them a treat

The ones they had lost, he'll bring back from the dead

To be sent out to fight them, and fill them with dread


	2. Duet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters contained within.

That would be Joss Whedon, L. Hamilton, JK Rowling

Duet:

The morning broke bright, across the battleground

The two new allies, looked all around

They needed a place, to think this all through

To talk about what happened, decide what to do

#

"We could go to Sunnydale, the place I come from"

"But there's no one to help us, my life there is done"

"We'll go to Tennessee", Anita said with a small smile

"A Wicca named Marianne, will let us stay for awhile"

#

Buffy asked, "Will she be able, to help figure this out"

Anita answered, "She'll come up with something, of that I've no doubt"

#

They got in Anita's Jeep, and started down the lane

Each one was lost, in their own world of pain

The silence was thick, the tension was high

As they drove down the road, beneath the blue sky

#

At last Buffy turned, she needed to speak

To explain what she lost, though it made her feel weak

#

"I was called as the Slayer, when I was fifteen years old"

"My Watcher would guide me, or so I was told"

"He was killed by a vampire, died in my sight"

"I set the vamp on fire, in the school gym that night"

#

"My mom moved me then, down to Sunnydale'

"For a fresh start, and to stay out of jail"

"First week of school, by a new Watcher I was found"

"He worked in the library, I'd seen him around"

#

"He told me that Sunnydale, on a Hellmouth did sit"

"I did not want to hear it, not one little bit"

"He spoke of a duty, a calling, and destiny'

"It sounded just like, some more killing to me"

#

"But as time went on, and he earned my trust"

"I knew I would do, whatever I must"

"To help keep the innocents, in Sunnydale protected"

"From the monsters in the dark, that no one suspected"

#

"Giles became, like a father to me"

"He coached and he tutored, he helped me to see"

"That I was the Chosen, and no one could know"

"That I would hunt Evil, wherever I go"

#

"The friends that I found, in Xander and Will"

"Could equal no other, I love them both still"

"They found I was the Slayer, during a fight"

"When they followed me out, while hunting one night"

#

"A boy they both knew, Jesse was his name"

"Was caught and then turned, when the vampires came"

"What happened to Jesse, we did not yet know"

"We were caught in a trap, in the sewers below"

#

"It was Xander that saved us, by doing his part"

"He shoved a wood stake, into Jesse's heart"

#

Of all these memories, trapped in her head

This next part most filled, Buffy with dread

"Dawn was my sister, made of my blood and bone"

"Mystical energy, given a home"

#

"Sent out by monks, for protection and care"

"A part of my life, that wasn't really there"

"I could not help but love her, this they insured"

"To keep Dawnie safe, is how I endured"

#

"Protecting her from Glory, I gave my life"

"But then was brought back, to continue in strife"

"Now all these are gone, family and friends"

"I'll never give up, till this battle ends"

#

To all this at first, Anita had no reply

She stared straight ahead, with a tear in her eye

Here was someone else, who truly knew pain

A true kindred spirit, whose life was insane,

#

Anita took a deep breath; it was her turn to tell

How it is that her life, was such living hell

"I was quite young, when my mother died"

"My father collapsed, I held him while he cried"

#

"I started seeing spirits, and raising the dead"

"I woke up one night, my deceased dog in my bed"

"I could not control it, the power just leaked out"

"I was a freak, the people I saw would all shout"

#

"I struggled through life, outcast and alone"

"Until Animators Inc., gave me a home"

"Control over my power, I learned as I went"

"My trainer named Manny, was heavenly sent"

#

"I worked with the police, on preternatural crime"

"Dealing with vampires and shifters, most of the time"

"Along the way, I crossed a line without thought"

"My power getting stronger, with the monsters I caught"

#

"The preternatural were monsters, but I was one too"

"I got involved with a Master, not much I could do"

"He claimed to love me, and debate him I won't"

"But deep in my heart, trust him I don't"

#

"His old lover Asher, came to us to stay"

"He was beautiful and scarred, a work of art in his way"

"I felt that I knew him, from years past that went by"

"His sorrow would touch me, bring tears to my eye"

#

"Jason I met, through the local werewolf clan"

"He always would tease me, even with a gun in my hand"

"More friend then lover, love him I did"

"He made me feel comfortable, like when I was a kid"

#

"Cherry and Nathanial, were part of my pard"

"Taking care of leopards, is extremely hard"

"Their old Alpha used them, to punish and sell"

"I ended up killing him, and sent him to Hell"

#

"Nathaniel was like a child, innocent but lost"

"I tried to keep him close, now look at the cost"

#

They drove all the way, to Tennessee

Marianne invited them in, served them some tea

She listened intently, to the story they had

She knew then that things, were going very bad

#

"A werewolf from Europe, came here" she started

"He talked to Vern, and then he departed"

"He wanted some muscle, for a job on the coast"

When Buffy heard this, she turned white as a ghost

#

"Vern told him no, and sent him away"

"Fenrir was his name, he threatened we'd pay"

"I'll make some calls, to the coven that's here"

"We'll decide what to do, at the Lupanar my dear"

#

Later that night, as the sun was going down

Anita and Buffy, to the Lupanar were bound

Walking through the woods, to the clearing that night

Figures moved towards them, and came into sight

#

Moving quite slowly, from all directions they came

As they came closer, the sight nearly drove them insane

"Willow, Dawnie!!" Buffy did cry

"Asher, Nathanial," Anita screamed wanting to die

#

For here were their loved ones, raised from the dead

Rotted and ripped open, from toes to their head

#

Before they got closer, from out of the wood

Marianne came running, as fast as she could

Next to a werewolf, which they hadn't seen yet

He moved out in front, to attack this strange threat

#

The Inferi advanced, they moved as if one

They moved in to strike, nothing could be done

They ripped open the wolf, with hands and with teeth

Buffy and Anita, could only watch in disbelief

#

They stared on in horror, could not look away

With no idea how, they might survive this day

Buffy broke first, and moved forward towards Dawn

Willow turned to her, and the paralysis was gone

#

"Get back" Anita shouted, pulling a gun

When Asher stepped forward, her resolve was undone

Her arms became weak, her gun hung by her side

Nathanial came for her, in a smooth glide

#

Marianne moved back, graceful as a dancer

Calling to Anita, "you're a Necromancer"

In moments they'd be caught, in moments they would die

They refused to go down, without knowing why

#

Anita pulled magic, from the earth and the mud

Buffy cut open her hand, to donate the blood

After joining hands, and whispering goodbye

Anita sent out her power, commanding them to die

#

A wind blew down, into the wood

And circled around, where their families had stood

When the dust had settled, and the wind went away

The bodies before them, started to sway

#

The pretense at life, was drawn away with the air

Their features went slack, their eyes a blank stare

Then they fell down, they all fell in a heap

Anita and Buffy collapsed, and together started to weep


	3. Discover

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters contained within.

That would be Joss Whedon, L. Hamilton, JK Rowling

Discover:

Buffy and Anita, both fell to the ground

They were choking on sorrow, crying the only sound

Some wolves were appearing, from the Lupanar they came

They tried not to stare, in respect of their pain

#

The leader, Vern, came forward, he bent to one knee

His compassion for them, was plain to see

Marianne came over, to lend him a hand

Together they helped, the warriors to stand

#

"Let us take you away," Vern spoke into the night

"We'll take you back home, far from this sight"

Anita and Buffy, looked into his eyes

Both with such venom, Vern stepped back in surprise

#

Their grief turned to anger, then anger into rage

It searched for an outlet, like a beast from its cage

Anita hissed "How did they know, we were here in your lands"

"So that these woods, would fit into their plans?"

#

Buffy stepped up, more than ready to fight

"Yes, tell us how, Anita is right"

"Who did you tell, that we would be here?"

"Who is your master, your puppeteer?"

#

The wolves became angry, the girls did not care

They would take them all on, right then and right there

Vern looked away; he could still feel their powers

Earlier today he knew, he had lost a few hours

#

He felt he forgot, things he should know

Something was there, his mind would not show

"I don't remember telling, you'd come this way"

"But my memory has blind spots, from earlier today"

#

"We need to talk Vern," Anita said standing there

"But staying here longer, is too much to bear"

"There are spells to change memories", Buffy did say

Marianne then added, "Or drain them away"

#

"We'll take care of your loved ones', Marianne said

Come back to my house, you need rest in a bed

With one last goodbye, and great pain in their chest

Buffy just nodded, when Anita said "yes"

#

They turned from the site, where their dear ones now lay

The girls hated to leave them, but just couldn't stay

They followed Marianne back, out through the wood

Tomorrow they'd get answers, they both understood

#

The next morning dawned, the weather turned wet

Marianne tried reversing, Vern's spell to forget

Soon it had worked, the memories did return

Things were not looking up, or to brightly for Vern

#

Fenrir had come back, with dark wizards in tow

They captured Vern, for what he might know

Under magic compulsion, He gave away

That Anita and Buffy, were coming today

#

The wizards disappeared, but when they came back

They had all of the details, to mount the attack

One had the bodies, another the spell

They wiped out his memory, so he couldn't tell

#

Buffy didn't care, that Vern hadn't known

She wanted to kill him, her heart was like stone

She moved in to grab him, hand on his throat

Anita pulled a gun, from under her coat

#

"You cannot kill him", as she pointed she said

"If not for his pack, a woman I know would be dead"

"He could not stop, what had been done"

"Marianne came to help us, she could have just run"

#

Buffy turned to Anita, dropping her hand

She moved into the gun, and then took a stand

"Either shoot me right now, or put that away"

"I want this straight and clear, between us today"

#

"You decide Anita, are you in or you out?"

As Buffy kept talking, she started to shout

"I do not care, who stands in my way"

"All who hurt mine, are going to pay"

#

Anita just watched her, caught up in the pain

Outside the window, it started to rain

She put up her gun, it would do her no good

The Slayer was too fast, wherever she stood

#

"One last thing, Anita" Buffy had to say

"Point a gun at me again, and I will take it away"

"Buffy I'm with you, but you must understand"

"I just can't let you, rip out his throat with your hand"

#

Anita turned to Marianne, who was watching the show

"What'd the coven have to say?", she wanted to know

"Fenrir works for the Dark Lord", Marianne stated

"An Evil wizard in England, who's pretty much hated"

#

"He despises all Muggles, people who magic are not"

"That seems to be the basis, of his evil plot"

"His name is Voldemort, and he's started a war"

"The wizard you must see, is named Dumbledore"

#

"The Order of the Phoenix, is the group that he leads"

"You will have to be careful", with them Marianne pleads

"Champions for Good, all through the land"

"Are being killed off, by Voldemort's hand"

#

"He wants no resistance, to his ultimate goal"

"To rule over everything, he sees as his role"

#

"Then we need to get to England", Buffy did say

"And hope that we find, Fenrir along the way"

"Yes, Fenrir is on the menu" Anita agreed

"How do we get to England, make the best speed?"

#

"I'll work with the coven" Marianne started

"Your story to them, I have already imparted"

"There is a spell for transport, to make a portkey

"I'm sure that the coven, will do this for me"

#

"We'll get you in touch, with Dumbledore over there"

"So you don't just drop in, and give him a scare"

"How soon will it be ready?" Buffy wanted to know

"It'll be set up by tomorrow, then you can go"

#

All through that day, and into the night

Anita and Buffy, prepared for their fight

Training with weapons, and some sparing too

Trying to be patient, was the best they could do

#

The next day came, and with it the sun

The portkey was ready, their journey begun

They reached out and touched it, both at the same time

They felt a tugging sensation, coming from behind

#

The room had turned blurry, and then wasn't there

They felt they were spinning, around in the air

Next thing they knew, they stopped and fell down

Looking up at a Wizard, from flat on the ground

#

Elsewhere in England, in a house full of mold

Where the walls made of stone, held in the cold

Across the floor, Nagini, a great snake did slide

Towards the blood stains, that nothing could hide

#

Fenrir was writhing, around on the floor

"Forgive me Master", he did implore

Voldemort stood above him, clutching his wand

Releasing the curse, he started to respond

#

"You failed me once, when they fought but didn't die

"They bested you again, on your second try"

"This is the price, of failure to me"

He pointed his wand, and said "Crucio" with glee

#

Fenrir screamed again, his body on fire

Every nerve feeling, it was touched with an electric wire

Voldemort released him, and then sat in a chair

Looking over at Fenrir, with his evil stare

#

"They have arrived here in England", Voldemort said"

"This is your last chance, I want them both dead"


	4. Discuss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters contained within.

That would be Joss Whedon, L. Hamilton, JK Rowling

Discuss:

"Greetings to you Miss Summers, and to you Ms Blake"

"Your journey I trust, was not hard to make"

"Allow me to introduce myself, Albus Dumbledore"

"I'd like to be the first, to welcome you to our shore"

#

They looked to each other, then looked around

Both would feel better, if they were up off the ground

Buffy and Anita, rose from the floor

Their eyes taking in, the wizard Dumbledore

#

In purple he was dressed, from his head to his feet

He looked quite imposing, but his smile was sweet

He had a long beard, and his hair was all grey

He stood in the light, of a single sun ray

#

Anita stepped forward, and stuck out her hand

"Thank you for welcoming, us to your land"

"Buffy and I were told, help you could give"

"If so we'd be thankful, as long as we live"

#

Dumbledore smiled, taking her hand in his own

In his blue eyes, a sparkling light shone

He said "I would be happy, to assist if I may"

"Allow me to show you, where you both will stay"

#

"For now you should rest, from the journey you took"

"Then around the castle, I will take you for a look"

He turned with a flourish, and led away with a stride

The Slayer's instinct was tingling, tickling her inside

#

Buffy just watched, did not offer her hand

Her senses were screaming, from the power of this man

She just wasn't sure, if she trusted him or not

Buffy would make judgment later, not on the spot

#

She walked out beside them, all three in a row

Down a spiraling stair, past a gargoyle they go

Passing through corridors, with pictures on the wall

The people inside them, were moving they saw

#

Walking down halls, and stairways that change

Seeing pictures that move, was really strange

They stopped at a portrait, which was also a door

"To open it speak a password", said Dumbledore

#

Anita glanced at Buffy, then "Vengeance" she said

That was also the word, which came to Buffy's head

The portrait swung open, and they stepped inside

Then took their first look, at where they'd reside

#

Stepping inside the room, while looking around

An elegant suite, is what they found

There was a main room, which was lavishly furnished

Full of dark woods, and brass that was burnished

#

Vases held flowers, which were in full bloom

Three doors that led off, from out of this room

Two went to bedrooms, and the bath was the last

The lighting was from candles, like out of the past

#

Anita said "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore"

"This is very beautiful, we could ask for no more"

Buffy had to agree, it was really quite nice

Though there was no sign, of any electric device

#

Dumbledore spoke, "It is my pleasure, to help ease your stay"

"We seldom have visitors, from so very far away"

"I'll leave you both to rest, and when you're refreshed"

"Join me in the Great hall, having some food would be best"

#

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore", Buffy spoke up

"We hope that your day, we did not disrupt"

"Please call me, Albus", Dumbledore replied

And as he turned, his robes swept to the side

#

"Anything you need, please both of you just ask"

"I will help all I can, in your dangerous task"

Giving a nod of his head, and with a slight smile

He walked out of the room, leaving them alone for awhile

#

A little while later, after they'd settled in

Anita and Buffy's, search did begin

They finally found, in the big dining hall

Dumbledore at the table, as he stood up to call

#

"There you are ladies, and exactly on time"

"I'd like you to meet, a fellow professor of mine"

"Severus Snape, is our potions master"

'His skill has prevented, many a disaster"

#

"Severus, this is Buffy Summers and Anita Blake"

"The "Slayer" and the "Executioner", so there is no mistake

Snape's eyes got slightly wider, as he looked at the two

Buffy had noticed, it seemed Anita did too

#

Snape looked these women over, both up and down

"I thought they'd be bigger", he said with a frown

"We get that a lot", Anita snapped back

His obvious hostility to them, felt like an attack

#

A feeling of darkness, was coming from Snape

As he stood there, wrapped in his black cape

It tickled her senses, which were tied to the dead

She stared in his eyes, as she tilted her head

#

Snape looked away first, and returned to his seat

Dumbledore had insisted, these girls he should meet

And though they were small, great power was there

He could feel it on his skin, crawling up under his hair

#

They all sat to dinner, and had a small meal

When it was over, Buffy asked "So, what's the deal?"

"We were told you could tell us, about this Voldemort"

"He's some kind of dark wizard, the real evil sort"?

#

Dumbledore was amused, However Snape appeared not

He sneered, "The Dark Lord, could kill you, both on the spot"

Buffy looked over at Snape, her eyes slowly going dead

Their emptiness convinced him, more than what she said

#

"Many have tried, but I'm still around"

"And they've all been planted, down in the ground"

Anita then broke in, adding her own part

She looked him in the eye, and spoke from the heart

#

"You do not know, what we're able to do"

"This is not the first evil, which out of darkness grew"

"He made a big mistake, attacking our families first"

"Now for his death, we both have a thirst"

#

Dumbledore spoke then, to break up the mood

He allowed Severus, to sit there and brood

"Voldemort was born, Tom Riddle you see"

"And as a young wizard, he soon came to me"

#

"He attended our school, and learned very fast"

"But always was troubled, by his unhappy past"

"He leaned towards the dark side, of the magic he used"

"Anyone who crossed him, was apt to be bruised"

#

"As he got older, and his followers grew"

"So had this obsession, I knew not what to do"

"He was looking for ways, immortal to be"

"To overcome death, was all he could see"

#

"He finally found a way, to not end up dead'

"His soul however, he had to shred"

"A sacrifice of life and magic's most dark"

"Is what it took, to protect his life spark"

#

"He split up his soul, hid the pieces away"

"We are trying to find it all, to this very day"

"As far as we know, for now he can't be killed"

"However by a Slayer, his blood has not yet been spilled"

#

The girls needed time, to let this sink in

To sort what they heard, think where to begin

The day had grown long, night coming on fast

They wanted a walk, since the grounds were so vast

#

Thanking the professors, for the info they shared

With all of this background, they'd be better prepared

They took their leave, to wander the night

And talk over what they learned, under the moon light

#

Anita and Buffy walked, into the wood

Following the paths, to where huge oak trees stood

They came to a clearing, and looking around

They both tensed up, when they heard a sound

#

Several loud pops, and men in masks did appear

Silver shaped as skulls, made to cause fear

Next to the men, three vampires stood

It looked like a bad night, to be in the wood

#

The biggest man stepped forward, boisterous and bold

His voice when he spoke, was angry and cold

"You have made this to easy", he said with a sneer

"My Master will be told, how you've been killed by Fenrir"

#

Buffy glanced to Anita, and then she looked back

Both of them ready, for the impending attack

Buffy spoke "So you are the leader, the one named Fenrir"

"You should not have come, to our homes far from here"

#

"Your friends may kill us, they are welcome to try"

"But for harming my family, I'm going to make sure you die"

Anita stepped to the side, to gain them some room

Knowing that the attack, was bound to start soon

#

The wizards moved first, their wands were brought out

Anita drew her gun, and then heard a shout

She got off four shots, but none were her best

She hit all three vamps, though none in the chest

#

She was hit by a spell, from off to her right

That caused her gun, to spin off into the night

She dropped low and spun, coming up ready for the fight

When she noticed a blur, of blonde hair in the night

#

Buffy was moving, almost too fast to see

Pummeling the wizards, she knocked out all three

She had all their wands, the wizards were through

With a flexing of her wrists, the wands were broke too

#

The vampires had recovered, enough to attack

Anita pulled a short sword, from down her back

The blade made with silver, the pommel traced in red

It sat in her hand, aching to take some vamps head

#

She had plenty of practice, taking a vamps head and heart

Buffy was pulling out a stake, to help do her part

Together they fought, back to back and side by side

Beheaded and staked, is how the vampires died

#

They then turned their eyes, to the one that was last

Giving him time, to reflect on his past

Here was the one that had caused, all of their pain

They savored the moment, soon he would be slain

#

Fenrir saw them come towards him, but could not believe

The total destruction, these girls could achieve

His options were zero, he could not run away

To report to his Master, he failed again on this day

#

His fate has been sealed, his mind is derange

He threw back his head, and started to change

They moved in as one, to finish this part

Buffy ripping off his head, Anita cutting out his heart

#

This battle was over, the ground drenched in blood

They both needed showers, to remove all the crud

They walked away in silence, and they both know

There is still one more battle, the worst left to go


	5. Divide

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters contained within.

That would be Joss Whedon, L. Hamilton, JK Rowling

Divide:

To the castle they return, battle weary and sore

Up the front steps, and in through the door

The vampires blood, will burn away with the sun

Fenrir will be gone, when the spiders are done

#

Revenge on Fenrir, has left them both cold

But they need to clean up, before the story is told

In through the main hall, they pass this night

Buffy tells Albus, of the wizards left after the fight

Dumbledore sends Severus, to gather and bring them back

So they can be questioned, on details of the attack

#

Up to their room, the victors move in a haze

Going through the motions, each in a daze

Anita reflects, on what they have done

If not for Buffy, the wizards would have won

#

They get cleaned up, do not discuss the fight

They have had more than enough, for only one night

Tomorrow they'll find, what the dark wizards knew

Then they'll know better, what they're going to do

#

The morning had come, the sun shining bright

They told the professors, about last night's fight

The dark wizards were bound, and in a tower kept

After betraying the Dark Lord, none of them slept

#

They said "Voldemort resides, many miles from here "

"In an old stone house, no one can get near"

"His wards are the best, nothing living can get in"

"Unless he allows them", the wizards said with a grin

#

Dumbledore used his wand, to pull the memory of the site

From the dark wizards mind, and then bottled it tight

He had hope it just might, help with his plan

To enable transport of the girls, as close as they can

#

The Ministry came for the wizards, and took them away

They were sent off to Azkaban, by noon on this day

To Anita and Buffy, said Dumbledore

"I have a plan, that will work I'm quite sure"

#

"To fashion a portkey, from the memory I took"

"The spell is quite simple, it is here in this book"

"It will carry you to the area, Voldemort is in"

"That's where the next leg, of your journey will begin"

Buffy and Anita agreed with his plan

They just had to trust, in this powerful man

#

They packed up supplies, and weapons too

By early that evening, as the shadows grew

Everything was ready, they would be on their way

Going to the land, where the Dark Lord holds sway

#

After touching the portkey, and taking a breath

They flew into darkness, and off to face death

Anita and Buffy, landed in a field

Off in the distance, a town was revealed

#

Lonely and dark, with no one about

They took a few minutes, to plan their approach out

They set off to the East, along the edge of a wood

Hugging the shadows, as they knew that they should

Anyone they met, might raise an alarm

Then innocent people, may come to some harm

#

Half way to the village, from out of the night

A pack of Hell hounds came, an unexpected sight

Nine was their number, covered in scales and hair

Mouths full of fangs, foam flying in the air

#

The claws on their paws, were six inches and hooked

Their eyes glowed like fire, Anita saw when she looked

Anita said "What the hell"?, Buffy screamed "Run!"

They headed into the woods, Anita pulling a gun

#

Anita took down the front one, with a lightning fast shot

The rest kept on following, though slowed to a trot

They ran to a clear spot, where the path they followed split

Anita turned around and fired, in the head another was hit

#

Buffy suggested they split up, each one take a path

Divide up the Hell hounds, and let loose their wrath

Anita took the left path, Buffy went right

They both were running flat out, and were soon out of sight

#

Anita came over a hill, and saw up ahead

A shelf off a cliff side, where she could shoot them all dead

She climbed up the rocks, and perched on the shelf

As she heard the hounds coming, she prepared herself

#

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slow

She entered the quite space, where to kill she would go

Her senses were sharp, her eyes crystal clear

The growling grew louder, as the hounds came near

#

She saw the first one, clear the hill top

She started to shoot, but made herself stop

She wanted them all, in the valley below

It wouldn't take long, they weren't moving slow

The rest came on through, the total was four

Anita began firing, into the killing floor

#

Buffy ran for awhile, and took a glance back

Three Hell hounds were chasing her, about to attack

She leaped over a fallen tree, and dodged to the right

She pulled out a sword and prepared for the fight

#

The lead hound came running, then sprang at her chest

Buffy did a quick spin, and the sword did the rest

Whickering through the air, the blade took its head

The body flew past her, and landed quite dead

#

The remaining two were coming, a few feet apart

Buffy stepped to her left, stabbed one through the heart

Pulling out the sword, and spinning around

The last one jumped up, knocking her to the ground

#

Fangs at her throat, and claws in her skin

She wrestled the beast, determined to win

Bracing her foot and pushing, with all of her might

Dislodging the hound, she stood once more to fight

#

The beast recovered quickly, and came racing back in

Buffy drew back the sword, and jammed it under its chin

The blade passed through the head, the eyes fire went out

All three Hell hounds were dead, as Buffy looked about

#

Anita reloaded her guns, since the threat was now done

She thought about Buffy, and hoped that she won

They had agreed what to do, if divided they became

They each would continue, to the house down the lane

They would meet up again, if both were alive

To accomplish the goal, for which they both strive

#

Buffy wiped off her sword, of the blood that was there

It'd been awhile since gunshots, were heard in the air

Buffy thought to herself, "Anita's alright"

"That woman's a survivor, a hellcat in a fight"

With weapons cleaned up, she started on her way

Knowing more monsters, would come out to play

#

Deeper into the woods, Anita worked her way through

Towards Voldemort's house and her destined rendezvous

The forest was quiet, the air was too still

When suddenly a roar, gave her a chill

Coming around a tree, to a break in the wood

In a small clearing, the source of the noise stood

#

There in the forest, a Hydra stood tall

Anita gazed up at its heads, there were seven in all

Connected to a body, covered in scale

It was thirty feet long, to the tip of its tail

Standing there staring, she whispered "Oh shit"

She jumped when a voice asked, "Are we going to kill it?"

#

Next to her stood Buffy, no worse for wear

The only sign of her battle, was blood in her hair

Anita said "Glad you could make it, you know what that is?"

Buffy replied "Yea it's a Hydra, what's with the quiz"?

#

"You could shoot off each head, but two would grow back"

"Not if you burn the neck" said Anita, pulling flares from her pack

"You don't look like a girl scout", Buffy said with a grin

Anita replied "It's better to have and not need…", then the Hydra broke in

#

It charged across the clearing, trampling brush as it went

Anita took aim and shot off, the head that it bent

Buffy jumped forward, while lighting a flare

Touched it to the neck, alighting the blood that was there

#

She did a quick back flip, some distance to gain

The Hydra's other heads, were thrashing in pain

Anita kept firing, taking heads one by one

Buffy burning the necks, until they were done

#

The Hydra's body lay, in a smoking heap

Our hero's were exhausted, and just wanted to sleep

One would stand guard, the other would rest

Then they'd switch off, that would be best

And when they were rested, again ready to go

They will track down Voldemort, and deal the last blow

#

Voldemort looked out, the window with a stare

Out at the forest, which surrounded his lair

Something was wrong, things didn't feel right

These two little girls, won fight after fight

How could they stand, against all of his plans?

Then dare venture here, into his very lands

#

One should have died, when they fought their first duel

They bested Fenrir, the most vicious and cruel

They went against his dark wizards, and they survived the attack

Now in a wood full of monsters, they continue to fight back

Together or separate, they keep coming on

They should have been broken, once their families were gone

#

He just did not know, where their spirit came from

But he suddenly knew, how it could be done

He will confront them alone, here at his family grave

Using all his dark power, for the victory he does crave

He will lead them along, to the cemetery back

When they reach Tom Riddle's grave, then he'll attack

#

Yes tomorrow night will bring an end, to the troublesome two

He will send word to Snape, to help them make it through

Severus will find them a place, to rest during the day

Snape knows that for failure, what price he will pay

Then under the moon, at just the right hour

He will kill them both, and absorb all their power


	6. Destroy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters contained within.

That would be Joss Whedon, L. Hamilton, JK Rowling

**WARNING: Character Death is imminent. You have been warned!**

Destroy:

The rest of the night, they slept each in turn

Buffy then Anita, though for a bed they did yearn

They cleaned up at daybreak, in a nearby brook

That ran alongside, the path that they took

#

Buffy made some coffee, over a small open fire

Anita thought coffee, was her heart's great desire

When they were done, and the supplies put away

They headed for the village, they would go there today

#

The village was busy, during daylight

People busy with their lives, everything seemed alright

Walking down a side street, looking around

A familiar man in black, into an alley was bound

They hurried to catch up, he had no escape

They spun him around, and found it was Snape

#

"Why not announce your presence", he said with a sneer

Anita pulling her gun, asked "Why are you here?"

"We thought you might need a place", he started to say

"To wait until dark, there's a house you can stay"

#

Buffy spoke up "I'm not sure, if I believe you or not"

"But we should not talk here, it's too open a spot"

Snape replied "Then put away that gun, if you don't mind"

"Come with me away, these people aren't blind"

#

As Anita complied, and put it away

Snape started explaining, where they would stay

"There is a small house, not far from here"

"It belonged to my cousin, who died just last year"

#

It's been in the family, for a very long time"

"No one here knows, that now it is mine"

"It's somewhat secluded, set away from the town"

Snape finished up, with his patented frown

#

They walked through the alleys, staying off the main street

This lessened the chances, that people they'd meet

A little while later, at the house they did stand

Snape pulled a key out, from his cloak with his hand

#

"There's wood for a fire, and the cupboards are stocked"

To this both Anita, and Buffy looked shocked

"The Headmaster's request, was to help with this part"

"But make no mistake, it is not from my heart"

#

Once they were inside, and the fire had been lit

Looking around the house, they were curious a bit

Buffy started in, "Why else are you here?"

"Why is your house, where Voldemort is near?"

Snape stared into her green eyes, and easily lied

"I haven't been here, since before my cousin died"

#

Anita looked on listening, to her sense of the dead

Something about Snape, set off alarms in her head

But for the moment, here in the light of day

She just said to Buffy, "For now let's just stay"

"We'll have a place, to rest until night"

"Then we'll hunt down Voldemort, and end this fight"

#

After Snape took his leave, to return to Hogwarts

As the day passed, they became friends of sorts

They spoke of their past, things that they've done

People they've lost, and battles they won

#

Anita spoke to Buffy, "There's something you should know"

"When this is over, there's someplace I must go"

"Unfinished business, in St Louis needs tended to"

"You can come with me, there's work you could do"

#

Buffy looked over, with a shine in her eye

"I'll take you up on that, so long as neither of us die"

"There's nothing in Sunnydale, for me to return"

"Since closing the Hellmouth, it's no longer my concern"

#

"But if something should happen, during an attack"

Make sure that no one, can ever bring me back"

Anita quickly agreed, she already knew

What Buffy's friends, had put her through

#

"That being settled, they spent the rest of the day

Planning their strategy, while the hours slipped away

Snape had suggested, part of their plan

Explaining that Voldemort, was no mortal man

#

On Anita's skill with the dead, they would need to rely

To remove Voldemort's soul, and make him die

They would go to the cemetery, to his family plot

Find Riddle's grave, put a blood circle on the spot

#

Invoking the wards, and drawing Voldemort in

Using the connection, between Riddle and his kin

Anita would bind him, to that same tomb

Then cast out his soul, sealing his doom

#

Buffy would keep, the Death Eaters at bay

Causing a distraction, while Anita the circle did lay

When the time came, and Voldemort showed up

Buffy would taunt him, his concentration disrupt

#

The first thing to do, would be to deny him his wand

This would be left up, to the green eyed blonde

This was the plan, it might be enough

No matter what they did, the night would be rough

The sun going down, they left the house out the back

Moving towards the end game, on the attack

#

They circled Voldemort's stone house, and there they found

An old family cemetery, and what was left on the ground

Full of old tombstones, and a large crypt

With a door made of wood, with edges all chipped

They crept through the graves, in the moonlight

Senses stretching out, ready to fight

#

Around the largest marker, they found with surprise

A circle of blood, used to make zombies rise

The circle was perfect, for what they had planned

This was the place, they'd make their stand

#

Anita got ready, retracing the circle in the mud

She refreshed the circle, by using her own blood

Buffy stayed alert, scanning the stones

Waiting for the enemies, in this place of bones

#

When it started, it happened quick

Death Eaters appeared, the air growing thick

Buffy went into action, without a care

Pummeling the dark wizards, that appeared there

#

Moving in a blur, never pausing for long

The wizards could not stop her, she was too strong

Spinning back kicks, and aerial flips

Breaking their bones, and splitting their lips

The Death Eaters fell, one after one

Anita didn't even need, to pull out a gun

#

When Buffy finished, and the last one was down

There drifted a shape, from over the ground

About six feet tall, with eyes of blood red

A face like a snake, and a bald head

#

Voldemort came, to the circle within

Looking at Anita he said with a grin

"Ah Necromancer, who communes with the dead"

"And here's the Slayer, that took Fenrir's head"

"Welcome to my lands, here in the North"

"From out of this bone yard, neither of you will go forth"

#

Anita pulled her gun, and aimed down her arm

Voldemort just laughed, "That will do me no harm"

"Here on this land, your bullets won't fire"

Anita pulled the trigger, to prove him a liar

The hammer just clicked, she tried it again

They may have been mistaken, walking into his den

#

Buffy started circling, round this strange man

Giving Anita time, to proceed with the plan

Voldemort turned, to face Buffy's threat

"Now, now my dear Slayer, let's not begin yet"

#

Buffy's nerves were singing, no longer could she wait

She started the attack, leaving the outcome to fate

Voldemort pulled his wand, from inside his cloak

Buffy kicked out, and his wrist was broke

She pulled a sword, and spinning around

The wand was cut in half, when it hit the ground

#

Buffy lunged forward, to thrust through his chest

Anita finished the words, the circle was now blessed

He moved to his right, He was quite fast

Buffy's sword cut his shoulder, as it went passed

#

Voldemort tried to cross, the circle that was drawn

He felt a sharp burning, like vampires at dawn

He moved towards Anita, to finish her first

Drawing a dagger, with a blade that was cursed

#

Buffy jumped between them, his skill she would test

Voldemort turned to the side, throwing a potion on her chest

To Buffy time seemed to slow, her head started to swim

Her heart was pounding, and there was blood on her chin

Voldemort stepped forward, and taking his time

Drew the dagger across her throat, in a straight line

#

Anita screamed out, against what she saw

Buffy's eyes glazed over, she started to fall

Anita focused all, of her hate and her pain

Binding this wizard, who was quite insane

#

Voldemort tried to move forward, but found he could not

Her power had him rooted, right to the spot

"I call on your soul", Anita said in a hiss

"And banish it from the body, as punishment for this"

"With blood you are bound, to here where you dwell"

And unleashing her power, she sent his soul to hell

#

A light started circling, Voldemort's body around

His flesh peeled away, falling to the ground

He let out a scream, into the night

He cannot believe, he lost this fight

The scream faded away, the silence returned

All that is left, are bones that were burned

#

Anita moved over to Buffy, and cradling her head

She just can't believe, that the brave blonde is dead

Remembering her promise, she gathers their stuff

Pulls Buffy into her lap, trying to stay tough

She puts the portkey, between both their hands

They spin away into the night, from these cursed lands

#

Arriving at the castle, Anita breaks down

Sitting there with Buffy, the portraits look around

Dumbledore is there, taking her hand

She needed the help, she could barely stand

#

He assures her that Buffy, will be cared for

Then leads her away, out through the door

Up into her room, and a potion to drink

That will allow her to sleep, and not need to think

Before she passes out, gazing into the fire

She tells Dumbledore, they'll need a funeral pyre

#

Back in the cemetery, silent and alone

A black cloaked figure, gathers up the last bone

He'll take them to the old house, what he needs will be there

The ancient book of spells, is on the table by his chair

The great snake Nagini, with eyes black as coal

Will provide the needed piece, of his master's soul

#

The next day is solemn, Anita's ready for the end

There's just this last duty, to perform for her friend

In a long dress of white, and lying flat on the pyre

Buffy looks beautiful, as Dumbledore lights the fire

As the flames leap up, and the smoke blows away

Anita wishes Buffy peace, and she starts to pray

#

When the ceremony is over, and Anita's ready to go

She asks Albus, "Is it over?" she has to know

He smiles and says "For now, thanks to you two"

"You've given us all hope, there's no more you can do."

"Please go home to your life, and make of it the best"

"Find joy in what you have, to this I can attest"

#

Anita gave a smile, and moved into the hall

"If you ever need me, all you need is to call"

Taking the portkey, and looking out on the lawn

She stood there a moment, and then she was gone

#

Across the sea, in a land far away

At an hour of night, before the suns first ray

A woman with dark hair, curly and long

With eyes deep as chocolate, and a smile that's strong

#

Is jolted awake, by power surging through her vein

Memories not her own, pounding through her brain

She looks to her window, at the stars in the sky

The stars all look blurry, due to the tears in her eye

She keeps on staring, although she cannot see

And whispers to the night, "Dear God, please not "B"

#

Finis

This is the end of Duel.

Lupo


End file.
